


You Are My Everything, For You I'd Do Anything

by YumekoCanRailMe



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Love at First Sight, Murder, Mute Juleka, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Luka Couffaine, yandere luka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumekoCanRailMe/pseuds/YumekoCanRailMe
Summary: I'd never believed in love at first site. It sounded so stupid. But then, I met her... Marinette... The most sweet, perfect, beautiful angel in the world. I'd always been broken, I knew that...but...I saw her and suddenly...I felt complete when I was with her... I have to be with her... I have to get those feelings again... I had to feel like I was on top of the world again... She was the key to fixing me. But...he is standing in my way... Be is stopping me from being with her... She's the only thing that matters... She is my everything. For her I'd do anything. I don't care who's blood has to be spilt. She will be mine.{On hiatus}
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 49





	1. © håpťêr Øñê

**Author's Note:**

> I'm definitely obsessed with Yandere Luka, we need more Yandere Luka in the fandom, I swear to god. This is rated mature for now to be safe, because there is gonna be a fuck-ton of violence. And death. And psychotic behaviour. May throw in some Juleka x Rose , just so it's not entirely doom and gloom. That'll be hard to do, because I made Juleka mute for a reason that'll come up later. Unless it doesn't because of my trashy writing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We need more Yandere Luka in the fandom, I need to see that cinnamon roll snap!

I opened my eyes...and there she was...

"H-hello, my names Ma-ma-ma-ma-Marinette!" She'd squealed in that sweet, angelic voice of hers. That voice that made my heart soar and my smile widen... A real smile... Not one of the fake ones I used to give to convince people I had emotions... Up until I met her, all my smiles were fake...

"Hello, Ma-ma-ma-Marinette..." I'd teased. I couldn't help it, she was just so brain-ruiningly cute. Was that even a word? Who gives a shit... I'd managed to stay calm when talking to her, but inside my heart was soaring and I could feel the heat in my cheeks like an inferno. She was captivating... Her eyes were like the worlds most beautiful ocean... I couldn't help but look into them... Be captivated by them... What was this feeling? Why did I feel so hopelessly...captivated... Words couldn't describe it... The question I needed the answer too though, was... Why did I love the feeling so much? It was like I never wanted to get rid of it...

"You're a funny girl, Marinette." I'd said to her as I walked out the room. She was more then just funny... She was sweet, perfect, captivating, amazing, kind, beautiful. Oh, there were so many things I wanted to confess to her already. But I couldn't. I wasn't an idiot. If I told her all these things right away, she'd think I was insane.

**Think? More like know.**

_What?_

**Oh, poor, sweet, lovesick boy. Never been one for emotions, have you, Luka?**

_Who are you? Why are you in my head? How are you speaking to me?_

**Fool. I am you. To be more specific, the better half of you.**

_Get the fuck out of my head._

**Don't be rude, boy. I can control you, don't you understand? I could make you do things you'd regret. I could make you hurt her.**

_If you dare hurt my sweet, perfect Marinette, I'll fucking kill myself and take you with me._

**Bold words for a lovesick fool. I thought love at first sight was stupid, Luka. Thought it was bullshit, Luka? Your sweet, perfect Marinette? Ha, ridiculous.**

What was happening? Who was this talking to me? It sounded like my own voice...but... It was darker... Why was this happening?

**Listen here, Luka. I want to help you.**

_Help me?_

**Help you.**

_How?_


	2. Çhåpţêr Ťwœ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask. LMAO, Luka in the show is such a fucking cinnamon roll... What the hell have I done to him? ;-;

**Well, there is another boy...**

_Another boy?_

**Quit a few, actually.**

_You're confusing me..._

**Slow, aren't you? I mean there are other boys who have feelings for your sweet Marinette.**

_So?_

**Idiot! Can't you understand? They could take her away from you! They could stop her from being yours!**

N-no... I couldn't let them... I couldn't...

I couldn't...

I COULDN'T!!!!

_How do I stop these boys from taking her from me?_

**Simple. End them. It's so easy. Just take a knife or something else sharp and stab them though the heart. You can dispose of their bodies easily or frame someone.**

I couldn't do that... Wasn't murder a bit much? On the other hand...it's so...tempting... They deserved it after all...because they're trying to take her from me...They don't need her... I need her...

I need her...

I NEED HER!

But murder...it's too much... I don't want to be arrested... If I was arrested, who'd look after Juleka? I'm the only one who looks after her, besides from Rose and of course my lovely Marinette... Ahh, she's so sweet and caring and kind and perfect and lovely and amazing and oh god I'm rambling again, but honestly, I could never get bored of rambling about her... Oh, she's so perfect... But... I still couldn't murder... Could I?

_But... I can't murder anyone..._

**Nonsense! Of course you can murder them!**

_I can't! Murder is too far!_

**Guess you don't love her as much as you say after all... I guess she won't be with you after all... Perhaps she'll end up with another guy...**

No...

**Perhaps he could take advantage of her...**

No...

**Hurt her...**

No...

**Abuse her...**

NO! I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM! I'LL FUCKING KILL THEM ALL! ANYONE WHO SO MUCH AS LAYS A HAND ON HER! DEAD! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM WILL DIE AT MY HANDS! I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH BLOOD I SPILL! I DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW LOW MY SANITY DROPS! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS HER...

Marinette...

Marinette...

Marinette...

Marinette!

MARINETTE!

M A R I N E T T E !

Marinette is the only one who matters... She's my everything... I want her... I need her...

Without her, I'm nothing...

Nothing...

NOTHING.

NOTHING!

N O T H I N G !

\----------------------

Oh my sweet, perfect angel... My everything... You're the only one who matters... The only one who makes me feel so helplessly lovesick...and oh dear god, no one ever cure me of the lovesickness that's taken over my heart...I just want to stay captivated forever... My sweet Marinette... I'll kill anyone who tries to take you away from me...


	3. Chåpţ3r Ťhréë

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Literally just got obsessed with Attack On Titan and I've been busy binge-watching it. But here is the third chapter! Sorry it's so short, I'm literally shattered right now, LOL. Enjoy! ^v^

My eyes were closed in concentration as I played the beautiful melody of Marinette's heart. It was strange... I'd always seemed to have this sort of...well I guess you could call it a talent... I could hear and play the melodies or peoples hearts... I think that's one of the reasons I fell in love with her... She has a melody in her heart unlike any other... Beautiful and perfect, a work of art, more captivating then any other melody I'd ever heard before. God, how could someone be so ridiculously perfect? My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a light tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and turned around to see my sister, Juleka, staring at me. She grabbed her notebook from her pocket, ripped out a page and scribbled something on it, before passing it to me.

'Are you okay? You seem like you're in some kind of dream.' The note read.

"Well...it's hard to explain...but there's this girl... I think she put some kind of spell on me..." I told her.

Juleka POV

A girl? This couldn't be happening... Is Luka in love? Was he pranking me? Now that I thought about it, he'd been walking around the house in some kind of daze since the music festival now... Mom had to practically shake him to get him to pay attention to her... Maybe he was telling the truth... But if he was...who was this girl who had stolen his hearts and how the fuck did she do it?


	4. Çhäpťêr Føür

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OwO? UwU, what's this? Oh, its a fucking knife that someone's gonna end up having stuck through their head by Luka. 
> 
> Okay, WTF was that? IDEK anymore, I've been playing Roblox, going on Discord and watching Attack On Titan in bed while drinking 2 litres of cherry Pepsi to myself and it's messing me up. ;-;

* * *

I watched as Marinette walked onto the deck and sat staring into nothing, her head in her hands. I smiled at her as I picked up my guitar and sat next to her.

"Do you feel something like this?" I asked her.

\----------------------

God, I think I've been blessed by angels! Marinette invited me to go ice-skating... I could imagine it now... Us dancing together on the ice, our hands entwined, our eyes locked, then I'd learn down and my lips would meet hers, and-

**Oh my god, quit your stupid fantasizing! Like any of that's gonna happen! She loves another boy anyway!**

_Just shut up, I can't help it okay? She's just so perfect! Her ocean-blue eyes that I could just drown in, her dark, silky hair, her smile... God, she's got me wrapped around her finger and she doesn't even know it!_

_\-------------------_

I smiled as I walked into the ice rink and saw Marinette standing there. God, she looked even more beautiful then the last time I saw her... Then I saw them... Who were they? Was that boy the one the voice was talking about? I would not let him take Marinette away from him...


End file.
